Gamma
|Items = |}} In Mega Man 3, the player would encounter Gamma, built to be a peacekeeping robot, in control of Wily. At the peak of Wily's Citadel, Wily would use Gamma to attack. In this particular instance, only the head and upper torso were visible. However... Gamma reappears in Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch as the boss of Story Mode Chapter 6, and is fully functional in this appearance. Invulnerable to most weapons, Gamma will walk around the arena, creating a damaging tremor with each step. He has a variety of powerful attacks, including an electric shockwave, an exploding fireball, and a laser beam, and they're all VERY powerful! Gamma can also instantly crush the player if they get too close. Note that only the weapons from Mega Man 1 to 6 appear in the Robot Master Rematch; weapons from future updates will not appear. If you do beat Gamma, don't celebrate just yet. Wily will order a small army of Metalls to keep you busy while he repairs the giant. Defeat Gamma again, and he sends some Sniper Joes to buy him some time. Do it again, and the mad scientist brings in two Power Musclers to occupy you. After Wily repairs Gamma for the third time, he gloats about how he could keep this up all day. Seconds later, Proto Man incapacitates Gamma with a single charge shot. He then throws you the Wire Adaptor and instructs you to grapple up to the behemoth's head and use a strong physical attack, by which he means the Top Spin (which was Gamma's original weakness in Mega Man 3). Do that and the battle is yours. To start directly at this battle, open the console and enter "set secret_finalbosspart 7" before you enter the final level of Chapter 6. Strategy(Pre-V5b) The Wily's "ultimate creation", Gamma is a very difficult boss, especially if you have never fought him before. Since he is constantly moving towards you, his weak spot, the helmet, is hard to hit. Moreover, most of your weapons are useless against him. While Protoman drops vague hints, they aren't exactly helpful. Once Gamma is damaged enough, he will fall to his knees, exposing Wily and giving you the opportunity to destroy him. If you aren't fast enough, though, Gamma will rise again with a quarter of his health recovered! Running around the arena is your best bet. Yes only it will keep Gamma away from you, his lasers and fireballs will be rendered useless. Don't get complacent, though - his electric shockwave is still dangerous. Tremors created by his steps are not as important, though - there is more than enough health pickups to keep you running. Still, try to jump over them. And don't get too close, or you will be OHKO-ed by the next tremor! Only six weapons can damage Gamma. First is Hard Knuckle and second is fully-charged Pharaoh Shot. The third, Ballade Cracker (if you fought and defeated Ballade earlier) will work as well. However, the fourth one, fully-charged Atomic Fire, is better against him. Since it has piercing properties, it can hit Gamma's weak point multiple times. Using Rush Coil to get closer to his helmet and blasting him with the charged blast when you're as close as you can get is an easy way to quickly deplete Gamma's health bar. The fifth one is Mega Ball, which can be obtained in the secret room prior to the Robot Master Rematch. While it's hard to keep (Died after obtaining it? Well, you don't have it anymore!) and hard to hit him with (you and Gamma need to be at the opposite sides of the arena), it can bring Gamma to his knees in one hit! Oil Slider is also a Weapon that can be used to kill him as it takes his health down to 0 making it the quickest way to kill him.--SniperJoey (talk) 01:23, March 23, 2014 (UTC) When Wily is exposed, you can use Rush Coil to hop up to Wily's position and hit him with the Top Spin to finish him... or you can use the Mega Ball, which works here too. External Links * Gamma on the Mega Man Knowledge Base. Category:Bosses Category:Mega Man 6 Category:Mega Man 3